


Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice

by ceceliatarleton



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Baking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceceliatarleton/pseuds/ceceliatarleton
Summary: Eraqus attempts to make cookies for Xehanort's birthday, "attempts" being the operative word.
Relationships: Eraqus & Vor, Eraqus/Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice

“Bragi told me you were in here, baking, and I didn’t believe it." Vor skidded to a stop, bracing herself against the kitchen counter, sock covered feet making it hard to maintain traction on the smooth floor. With the tone she’d used, "putting Dire Plants in the blender” could have been substituted for “baking” for as foreign as she had deemed the concept.

Eraqus spared her a small, fond smile. Vor was only the youngest of the kids in their class at Scala by a few months, but her small stature, cherubic face, and attitude had firmly fixed her status as the baby of the group, and, for the most part, let her get away with much the others couldn’t. “Do you want to lick the spoon?” He offered, holding up a wooden spoon and showing off a sluggish tan batter that dripped off the end back into the large bowl he was cradling, seemingly oblivious to any insult that Vor had tried to lob his way. 

“Do you need a taste tester to prove it’s not poison?” Vor asked with faux earnestness.

Eraqus ignored her once more and went back to stirring. “I’m making cookies for Xehanort’s birthday.”

“It’s his birthday?” Vor froze abruptly in the middle of hoisting herself up on the counter, distracted from compiling additional jokes about Eraqus attempting to be domestic, causing a heel-bruising landing from her jump. “How come I didn’t know? Are we planning a party?”

“I’m planning a little something.” Eraqus answered evasively, becoming fully engrossed in stirring the already blended mixture in the bowl.

“And you were telling the rest of us…when? Presents just don’t pick out and wrap themselves, you know,” Vor huffed, engaging in a second, more successful attempt to jump up and sit on the counter.

“It was just going to be a him and me thing. After our chess game tonight.” The bowl was set on the counter next to Vor, who looked into it with the fascinated horror of one watching a Heartless eat. Eraqus opened a cabinet and ducked his head behind the door without ever making eye contact with his friend. It took talent. Vor fulfilled her role as annoying younger sibling figure by letting out a long “oooh” full of implication that had Eraqus turning pink. “The cookies. The surprise is going to be the cookies. I’m going to let him win the game, say we should celebrate, and then pull out a platter of cookies.”

“Why not a cake?” Vor asked, using the left behind spoon to poke dubiously at the contents of the bowl, mostly liquid, much too thin to be called dough. 

“Snickerdoodles are his favorite dessert."Eraqus emerged from the cabinet with a bottle of red-brown spice with a homemade chicken scratch label in hand, and pulled the bowl away. "Remember Christmas when Master Odin brought us the gingerbread keys? Xeha picked all the tines off his key and then started dividing the rest into same size strips? I teased him for playing with his food, and asked him if he didn’t like gingerbread. He said he liked it, but it wasn’t quite as good as snickerdoodles." 

"Nobody but you remembers that, but that’s fine, because it’s really cute. Just like it’s cute you want to impress him by making his favorite on your own instead of asking Urd to make a cake. I still have questions though.”

“Can I stop you?”

Vor swung her legs, relishing the banging noises her heels made striking the counterfront. “No. Why didn’t you tell me or any of the others that Xehanort’s birthday was coming up? Even if you wanted a little private party...” She paused for a fraction of a second, obviously struggling not to make any joke or sound effect. Eraqus appreciated her restraint. “We could have all done something together too.”

Eraqus shook spice into the bowl and started mixing again. Frowned, added more spice, and resumed. The process was repeated. “I’m not actually sure if it is his birthday. It probably isn’t. It occurred to me we haven’t celebrated it, and it’s been almost a year since he washed up, so I thought it was time. I thought a little dessert, a little trinket I made for him, a badge since he doesn’t have any accessories, and then when he says it isn’t his birthday, I can get him to tell me the real day. We can all plan a party for then, or pick a day if that’s part of his amnesia. ”

Vor made a noise in a pitch that likely communicated more to Scala’s dolphin population than the boy next to her. “If your crush gets any more adorable, I’m going to die. You do realize the cinnamon goes on top of the cookies, though, right?”

“It can be mixed in too,” Eraqus defended himself.

“I notice you didn’t deny the crush. I also noticed that you are definitely not holding cinnamon. It’s too red.”

Eraqus looked down at the bowl, alarmed and skeptical in equal measure, and then at the little bottle he had been liberally mixing into his cookie dough. “Cayenne pepper,” he read with the intonation of a man headed to the gallows.

“Cool. So how long should I let you mourn before making ‘spicy evening’ jokes?”


End file.
